Back At Home
by jLmusician
Summary: Draco is on a mission from his father. Hermione is feeling unease about going back to Hogwarts. Post-war. with a few changes. M to be safe.


**A/N: This is my first Fanfic. I have been out of school due to a terrible thing called pneumonia with nothing to do, so I decided to try my hand at Fan Fiction. I hope you enjoy! I am open to reviews, especially those that include constructive criticism. **

**I own absolutely nothing that you recognize.**

"I am so glad to be back on the train to Hogwarts." Hermione stated as they boarded the train to take them back to their true home. She took a deep breath, she truly missed Hogwarts.

"Yeah, it's nice for Headmistress McGonagall to let us come back and finish school." Harry replied.

"Yeah." Both she and Ron agreed. Not long after the war Hermione and Ron decided just to be friends. There was just no chemistry there anymore, also because of the fact that Ron went after anything that represented a female. _Ron is a pig, but I love him like my own brother, same for Harry_.

A million thoughts were swimming around in Hermione's head. _I guess I'm just nervous to go back to school. _She thought to herself. After all she was nervous; she wasn't sure how people would treat her now that she was a 'hero'. For some reason it made her feel uneasy. Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the cabin door. "Do you mind if I join you all? Everywhere else is full." Hermione's face grew into a smile when she saw her best friend. "Ginny!" she exclaimed as she embraced her friend. "It feels like it has been ages since I've seen you!" Hermione stated.

Ginny hugged Harry, and sat by him, of course. She told everyone about her summer with her brother Charlie in Romania, and Hermione sunk back into her thoughts.

The train ride to Hogwarts was quiet, at least to Hermione it was. Harry and Ginny giggled and talked most of the time, _I guess they're still together_, Hermione thought.

The feast was magnificent as always, though different because Dumbledore wasn't there. Not bad, just different. McGonagall gave a thrilling speech on recovering now that the war was over, and the fact that this year was going to bring us new challenges. Hermione stood up when she acknowledged the Golden Trio back at Hogwarts. Hermione really did not like all of this attention. Most students were in tears by the time McGonagall was done. Hermione didn't hear much of it. She couldn't fight off the feeling that she was being stared at, and this only deepened the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. She looked across the Hall, only to catch the eyes of Draco Malfoy, who quickly looked down nervously. _Hmmm, weird_.

"Hermione, are you okay? Hello? Earth to Hermione!" She didn't realize someone was addressing her she felt a hard punch to the arm.

"Ouch, Ginny, what was that for?" Hermione asked.

"To get you attention, why else would I resort to violence?" Ginny said with an innocent face.

"Come on Gin, we all know you enjoy it. Besides, all you had to do was say something." Hermione replied.

"I've been saying something for the past ten minutes! What has got your head so far up in the clouds anyway? You've barely eaten a bite! I'm a bit worried about you Miss Granger! You barely even spoke to anyone on the train ride up here. Seriously Hermione, what 's got you so distant?" Ginny demanded.

"You're starting to sound like your mother." Hermione said, clearly avoiding the questions.

"You didn't answer my question." Ginny said, clearly annoyed.

"Look, I guess I'm just overwhelmed to be back at school after everything that has happened. I'm just going to head up to the dorm and call it an early night. Maybe I'll have my thoughts straightened out by the morning." Hermione replied. She could tell Ginny didn't buy it.

Ginny simply said "okay" and let it go. She didn't buy it. She knew something was up.

Naturally, Hermione went to the library. She had no idea what she was looking for. _Something is not right, I can feel it. But what is it? _Hermione thought as she paced around the library. She stopped pacing when a letter floated down in front of her feet. She looked around to see if anybody was around, but she was alone. "What the?" Hermione said as she reached down for the letter. It was folded nicely, and addressed to her.

_Hermione, _

_Meet me in the astronomy tower tomorrow at midnight. _

That was what the entire letter said. No name or anything. _This is weird; _Hermione thought as she exited the library.

"Where were you?" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione walked into the dorm her, Ginny, and Luna shared. "You said that you were headed to the dorm! We got here before you, and that was an hour ago!"

"Calm down Ginny! I simply stopped by the library!" Hermione said. She knew she should have told Ginny where she was going, especially since her little episode at the feast.

"Well I was worried. I know that something is up with you too! What is it? You know you can tell us, we are your best friends after all." Ginny said softly.

"Yeah, you can trust us with anything. Personally, I believe Nargals are behind it." Luna agreed in her own way.

"Okay." Hermione said. They sat down and Hermione told them about the uneasiness she felt, and the fact that she didn't like all the extra attention. She deliberately left out the part about the letter; she didn't want to have to discuss that just yet.

"Sleep should help me clear my mind. Goodnight Ginny, Goodnight Luna" Hermione said to her friends.

"Goodnight" they replied in unison. Ginny still felt like there was more to the story. But she wasn't sure Hermione even knew what it was. She wasn't going to press it, for now.

**I hope you like it! Reviews help! Lots of Love! -jLmusician**


End file.
